A need exists for an equitable method for allocating comingled production streams. Current methods ignore the energy transfer from one production stream to another production stream. This method fully accounts for the energy transfer of all components for all production sources in a comingled stream.
A further need exists to identify the value differential due to the effects of comingling production streams.
It is possible for a production stream to loose or gain value by the comingling effect. The same is true for natural gas streams. Pressure, temperature, and volume throughout the pipeline or the process can either cause an injected stream to loose or gain value which can hurt a seller or hurt a buyer (depending on the gain or loss).
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.